


Silver Roses

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gender bent male to female, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Friendly competitionAdell is fed up with Ruby’s poor sportsmen ship (Violence and swearing but no sex)





	Silver Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of connected stories about my new AU. Ruby isn't related to Yang and is an orphan, and Adam is a female with Silver Eyes (Adell Taurus) Both are just adventuring together and going on connected adventures. Some chapters will include sex and some won't.  
> Will update tags as I go along.

“Will you just stAY ON YOUR SPOT AND KILL YOUR OWN KILLS YOU FUCKING CHEAT!!!”

The child-like but completely in-character insult coming from the quick-draw didn’t faze the snickering wolf faunus. Instead Ruby just stuck her tongue out at her petty silver-eyed friend and then morphed into a cloud of roses and boosted away to another section of the horde of Grimm that needed killing. “AND YOU STAY ON YOUR SIDE YOU TINY PEST!!” She may have looked ridicules standing there and shaking her fits at the cloud of roses heading towards her next bundle of prey. Still annoyed with her, Adell decided to drop the issue for now and focus on getting her score back up and ahead of her cheater faunus friend.

The shorter wolf faunus was glad to put a bit of distance between her and her currently ill tempered silver-eyed friend. She would have gotten annoyed with the girl’s constant need to prove her superiority, but after so many years of traveling together Ruby had grown used to it. Also the scythe-wielding wolf found it humorous to watch Adell lose her shit when Ruby broke the rules the cow faunus invented. Ruby would have loved to mess with the taller girl some more, but she had to focus on completing this mission so that the nearby village didn’t have to worry about getting sacked by this Grimm horde.

Ruby dropped out of her rose cloud and appeared right in front of a small cluster of Creeps that were in the middle of trying to escape the quickly diminishing horde of Grimm. The scythe-wielder smirked as she quickly cleaved her way through half the cluster and then placed the barrel of her sniper-scythe on the ground and fired ti so that she could fly into the sky. Now with her elevated position, Ruby quickly converted her scythe into rifle mode and fired it in quick succession, quickly picking off the rest of the cluster before they had a chance to flee the silver-eyed warrior.

Still sore over her faunus friend’s dick move, Adell shot a quick glance over at the scythe-wielder’s last known direction and gave an immature, “hmph”, as she noted the girl killing Grimm on her side where she believed she should stay. The Iado user then quickly slashed away a leaping Beowulf that thought it could take advantage of the cow girl’s adverted gaze. Not wanting to fall behind in her own self-made competition, Adell quickly surveyed the scene for a good bundle of tough looking Grimm that would help to boost her imaginary score. The petty girl smiled as she spotted a group of 5 Alpha Beowulf heading towards her with murderous intent. Wasting no time, Adell leaped to the side of one of the large beast and sliced off its legs with one untraceable swipe, she then quickly cut off it’s head before the creature even had the chance to hit the ground. Hungry for blood two of the alphas lunged at her from either side in a futile attempt to corner the sliver-eyed warrior. Adell let out a chuckle as she quickly unsheathed her sword and spun around, unleashing a wave from her sword and eradicating the leaping Alpha’s before they had a chance to get close to her. Adell sheathed her sword again and prepared for the other two to attack her, but she ended up killing one of the by standing Alpha’s and then observed the other one currently fleeing with it’s tail tucked between it’s legs. While the cocky girl was basking in the fear of the creature of destruction, the fleeing Alpha’s head was suddenly spiraling in the air as it was separated in a blink of an eye. Adell’s smug face was quickly overtaken with an annoyed scowl as she observed her silver-eyed companion’s smug wink and smile she gave the pissed off girl.

“Holy shit what is your problem? STAY ON YOUR FUCKING SIDE!!!” Adell shouted, the cow then pointed over at the wolf faunus’s last known direction. “Besides shouldn’t you be ensuring that these weaklings don’t splinter off and prove a future threat for that village?” Still maintaining her smug expression, Ruby tilted her head in the direction that Adell was pointing at. Still annoyed with the cock-blocking girl, Adell turned her head and lost her annoyed expression and replaced it with a dumbfounded one at the sight of the empty field devoid of any Grimm movement. Unable to speak due to the shock of the scene, Adell just blankly stared at the scene with her mouth hanging open like a fish gunning for falling food. While still unsure how she managed to lose the competition she had created, the throat clearing from the sliver-eyed girl in front of her managed to snap her out of her stupor. Ruby was standing up straight with her eyes closed and a stupidly excited smile on her face. While she didn’t say anything, Adell was able to piece together that Ruby was waiting for a reward for her victory over the quick-draw’s made up competition. Adell let out an insulted, “hmph”, and crossed her arms as she faced away form the excited faunus.

“You can’t be serious, first you refuse to accept my challenge, then you continuously cheat thought the whole competition, and now you expect me to just reward you?” Adell pointed out. “Give me one good reason why on Remnant I should reward you trick?” The cow faunus waited for some kind of rebuttal from her wolf friend, but after a few seconds of silence Adell finally gave the girl a quick side glance in an attempt to see what she was doing.

Adell was immediately hit with an intense sensation of guilt and regret as she laid eyes upon her silver-eyed friend’s dejected face. Ruby had lost her excited smile and slumped down as she flattened her ears back and did her best to look as pitiful as possible.

“I know what your trying to pull and it’s not going to work.” Adell said, still refusing to turn her head towards the pouting girl. The whines that started to come from Ruby were not helping Adell to stay strong against this attempt at persuasion. “Nope…you won’t win this battle you…you…” The cow faunus dropped her crossed arms and let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes and finally gave into her friend’s perfect pout attack. Ruby’s excited expression finally returned as she received her much desired head pats she had been desiring from the taller girl this whole time. 

“Ridicules pup, don’t forget how lucky you are that you were found by such a benevolent warrior such as myself then some manipulative bastard who would break and mold you to his preference.” Adell said, still giving her friend the pats the wolf faunus desired. This time she refused to look the girl in her silver-eyes due to the blush she wanted to hide from the pleased girl. Ruby wanted to roll her eyes at her friend’s statement, but she couldn’t deny the truth in it. She was glad to have a friend much like Adell despite the girl’s obvious personal flaws.


End file.
